


I Love You for You

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: ace Etho





	I Love You for You

Ever since Nebris had known Etho, Etho had been wearing a black ring on his middle finger on his right hand. Normally, this wouldn’t be something Nebris noticed, but well, it was Etho and he noticed everything about Etho. 

The two had had a rocky start to their friendship, what with Nebris’s highly competitive nature and Etho’s pure skill in UHC. Etho’s defeat of Nebris in UHC Season 8, although disappointing, really made Nebris admire Etho. Their first “real” conversation went a little something like this:

“Etho?” Nebris asked nervously.

“Yes, Nebris?”

“I just wanted to say that was a really good game and I’m impressed by your skill set.”

“Well, thank you, Nebris. You did really well also.”

“Yeah, but I could be better, could you coach me?”

And that’s really where their friendship started. As Nebris continued to “take lessons” from Etho, they began to talk more and then suddenly instead of solely seeing each other during coaching sessions, they started to hang out just for fun and became best friends. They knew everything about each other. Well, Nebris thought about the ring he still didn’t know the significance of, not everything. 

He felt stupid for being nervous; Etho was his best friend after all. He could ask him anything, right? 

They were at Etho’s house hanging out as they were wont to do when it just sort of slipped out,

“Etho, what does your ring mean?”

Etho looked slightly taken aback.

“Mean? Why does it have to mean anything? I saw it online; I liked it; I bought it. That’s it.”

Nebris wasn’t convinced though. Etho had appeared nervous when Nebris had asked him about the ring and then had quickly moved on from the topic.

He should just let it go. Whatever it was, Etho obviously didn’t want to talk about it. But that didn’t stop Nebris from wondering about it. 

A few days passed and Nebris’s curiosity was eating away at him. He knew he had decided to drop it and he was doing that: he never brought it up to Etho again. But bringing it up to Google...that he did. 

The first thing Nebris typed into Google was the question “what does it mean to wear a black ring on your middle finger?”. He hit search and upon scanning the first few items that popped up, he could see they all had one thing in common: asexuality.

Nebris had to admit he knew little to nothing about asexuality and so he clicked the first article and read it. What he found out was asexuality was defined as a lack of sexual attraction to people. He also found out that ace people wore black rings on their middle finger to show other ace people that they were ace. Nebris found all of this information incredibly fascinating. Here was a whole spectrum of people he had never even heard about. Nebris knew one thing-if his best friend was indeed asexual, he had to show him he supported him. 

The next day, while hanging out, Nebris was about to subtly bring up asexuality, when Etho began to speak. 

“Nebris, there’s something I want to tell you.”

Is this it? Is Etho going to tell him all about his asexuality?

“What is it, Etho?”

“I, I,” Etho paused and took a deep breath. “IreallylikeyouNebris.”

Wait, what? Had he heard that correctly?

“What did you just say?”

“I said that I really like you, Nebris.”

Nebris had so many questions and so much swimming through his mind. Unfortunately, the first thing he said was,

“But I thought you were asexual?”

Etho froze.

“How did you-?” Why do you say that? Even if I was, that doesn’t mean I don’t get crushes.”

Nebris knew he had went about admitting he knew in an extremely wrong way. Etho looked very pale and kind of upset. Nebris didn’t know how to fix this.

“I, uh, wanted to know if your ring really did mean something so I googled it. I read all about asexuality. I actually wanted to tell you I support you, but if you’re not ace, I’m sorry. I must’ve jumped to conclusions like always.”

Etho paused, sighed, and then said,

“I am ace. You were right. I didn’t really want to tell you this way, but yeah. That’s me. But I’m kind of hurt and freaking out internally that you haven’t addressed what I admitted to you.”

Oh. That. Right.

“Umm, well, I don’t really feel the same way about you, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. People can’t help how they feel. I hope this didn’t ruin our friendship.”

“Of course not,” Nebris said.

But he lied. It kind of did. But it wasn’t for his lack of trying. He was just afraid everything he did made Etho miserable. They hung out less frequently and then somehow, they just lost all contact.

*6 Months Later*

Nebris and his good friend(Nebris’s heart still considered Etho his best friend although they hadn’t spoken in months) MC were at the mall in the food court eating a snack when MC said,

“I think we should go.”

“What? Why? We haven’t been here that long!”

“Yeah, I know, but I have something really cool at my house that I need to show you!”

“Okay, well let me just throw my trash aw-,”

“No! Let me get it! You just stay here!”

“Okay…”said Nebris.

Why was MC acting so weird? He watched MC throw his trash away all the while wondering what the heck was wrong with him when he saw something that made him gasp. Presumably, this was why MC had been acting strangely. MC, bless his heart, had been trying to keep Nebris from spotting what, rather, who, he had seen: Etho. 

But just seeing Etho by himself wasn’t bad. Nebris had run into him countless times and although it was always awkward, he had gotten through them. No, the reason he had gasped was because Etho was with some guy and the two seemed very intimate. 

“I didn’t want you seeing them, but it looks like you did,” said MC. “Damn it.”

“It’s okay,MC. I rejected him. He’s allowed to see other people.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him you like him back when you had the chance? That could be you over there.”

“I didn’t know. Sure, I’ve always really liked hanging out with Etho and sure, I pictured us kissing at times, but I thought that was just normal best friend behavior.”

MC stared at Nebris with an amused look on his face.

“Wow. Why would you think that’s normal best friend stuff?”

“I don’t know,MC. Maybe I knew, deep, deep down, and didn’t want to admit it. Maybe I was scared.”

“But he felt the same!”

“Yeah, well, NOW I know that, but I didn’t at the time. It’s hard to tell someone to their face you like them. It’s hard not knowing how they’ll react or what they’ll say.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll let it go now.”

“Thank you.”

Nebris and MC parted ways then because MC had dinner plans with his man and Nebris just headed home, thinking of what could have been, wishing he had realized how he felt before now, before Etho had found someone who was probably so much better than him. 

The next few weeks, Nebris ran into Etho quite a bit. Sometimes he was alone, but sometimes he was with that guy Nebris saw him with at the mall. Occasionally, he would make eye contact with Etho, but that was the extent of their interactions until one day, Etho approached Nebris.

“I can’t take this anymore. Why aren’t we friends anymore?”

“It, it’s complicated, Etho.”

“Is it because you found out I’m ace?”

“No, oh god no, Etho! It’s not that!”

“Then what is it? Tell me, please.”

“Okay, the truth is,-” but Nebris couldn’t finish that statement even if he had wanted to because Etho’s guy friend or whatever he was interrupted.

“Etho, ready to go? Who’s your friend?”

“Umm, we’re not friends actually and yeah, I’m ready to go.”

When he walked away hand-in-hand with that guy, he didn’t turn back, like Nebris was hoping he would, and that broke Nebris’s heart for good. 

If you asked Nebris what day it was, he wouldn’t know. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He now officially had lost his best friend and the love of his life and he had no hope of them being friends again. It hurt the most that Etho had thought Nebris had started to avoid him because he was asexual. Nebris would never do that. He had wanted Etho to know how much he supported him before everything had changed so rapidly. 

One day, there was a knock on his door.

Thinking it was MC, trying to cheer him up again, he yelled,

“Go away, MC!”, but the voice he heard shocked him.

“Nebs? Can I please come in?”

It was Etho. He couldn’t believe it. The last time they had spoken had been so long ago and Etho had firmly declared that they were not friends. What could he possibly want now?

“Yeah, come in, Etho.” 

Etho walked into the house and stared blankly off into the distance, but didn’t sit down, nor did he say anything.

“Etho? Is everything alright?”

“Hmm?” asked Etho, sounding as if he had not understood what Nebris had just asked him.

“Etho?” Nebris asked, getting concerned.

“Yes?” asked Etho softly.

“Are you okay?”

Etho only shook his head and Nebris noticed that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I’m here, okay? We can just sit quietly for a while if that’s what you want, but whenever you want to talk, I’ll be ready to listen.”

It was far too quiet for Nebris’s liking, but he had promised Etho he would sit here with him and that’s what he did. They sat in silence for half an hour before Etho said,

“Being ace sucks.”

“What? Why do you say that?”

“Because no one will want me because I’m ace. Charlie didn’t.”

Oh. So that’s what this was about.

“He kept insisting I just needed to try sex and that would “fix” me. 

Nebris was starting to get angry, but somehow managed to keep his cool while listening.

“When I still said I didn’t want to have sex, he dumped me. That’s how anyone who even has a remote interest in me, not that there will be many, will react when they find out.”

“That’s not true,” said Nebris quietly.

“What?”

“When I found out, I was going to tell you how much I support you, but I kind of screwed that one up. I screwed up a lot of things that day.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did. I didn’t realize how much I love you until it was too late.”

“Wait, what did you say?”

“I love you, Etho. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before.”

“I still love you too, Nebris. And are you sure me being ace won’t get in the way?”

“Etho, that’s who you are, and I love who you are. No, it won’t get in the way.”

Etho smiled and hugged Nebris. Nebris was really happy to see Etho’s smile after not having seen it for so long.

“I’m so glad you told me that, Nebris.”

“I’m glad I did too. May I kiss you?”

“Yes you may.”

Nebris leaned in to kiss Etho and it was incredible. He was in Etho’s arms and nothing else mattered.

“Well it took you guys long enough!” said MC who was standing in the doorway.

Nebris threw a pillow at him and went right back to kissing Etho. He had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on my tumblr @knoxoverstreetisbae
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
